


En cama

by the_hood



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Tim solo quiere tiempo de calidad, TimDami, damian es mayor de edad, polvo mañanero
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hood/pseuds/the_hood
Summary: Timothy decide que es hora de que  Damian y él tengan una mañana especial. En cama.





	En cama

La luz del día chocó contra el rostro de Tim, haciéndolo revolverse de su sueño, para finalmente despertar posteriormente de una buena noche de descanso. Después de los frenéticos días de trabajo en Wayne Interprises y las noches como Red Robin justo a su equipo, era un alivio poder aclarar su mente de esos temas y poder dedicarse a cosas más importantes en su vida personal.

Cambio de posición en la cama, topándose de frente con la espalda desnuda de su novio. Este se encontraba profundamente dormido, pero aquello le encantaba, ver como con cada respiración que daba, su reverso se moviese de arriba abajo; era algo de cada mañana y era lo único que obtenía cada día.

Pero hoy no, él estaría allí para cuando Damian abriera sus ojos; y claro, se dignara a mirarlo.

Se arrastró, cerrando la distancia que persistía entre ambos. Sus dedos trazaron ligeramente las pequeñas y largas cicatrices que adornaban el cuerpo del menor, al mismo tiempo que plantaba pequeños besos en los mismos lugares. Su novio se sacudió solo un poco, pero no parecía tener ganas de despertar. Esta vez Tim probó un método diferente, pasando su brazo sobre el mestizo, dejando que sus dedos se posaran sobre su vientre. Acercó sus labios al lóbulo de Damian, mordisqueándolo un poco antes de susurrar un  ** _"Buenos días"_**  con la esperanza de que eso fuera suficiente como para despertar al otro.

Una vez más, su segundo intento había fallado, y tuvo que recurrir a su última opción: hacerle cosquillas.

Sus dedos ya en posición comenzaron a moverse en el estómago de su novio. El de piel tostada no reaccionó al principio, pero lentamente pudo sentirlo retorcerse y escuchar pequeñas risas escapando de su boca. Supo que había despertado cuando se volvió de repente y lo miró a los ojos, o eso intentaba, ya que la luz en la habitación era demasiado fuerte para que los abriera por completo, por lo que Timothy se quedó con una visión de Damian tratando de parecer enfadado, pero fallando espectacularmente en eso.

— Maldita sea, Drake,  _odio_  que me despierten  _así_.

Y respondió aquello con un: — Eres tan  _precioso_. —Sin más, lo beso con hambre. Había extrañado besarle, después de todo llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo correctamente. El menor pareció confundido al principio, pero no se opuso ni rompió el beso, sino que trato de corresponderle, aunque de manera perezosa ya que aún se encontraba soñoliento.

Tim notó que Damian no necesitaba que se le advirtiera de que separara los labios para que sus lenguas se unieran en una batalla frenética. Y entonces notó, apenas, que su chico solo llevaba puesto ropa interior. Y la sola sensación de tocar con su mano el torso desnudo del menor, fue suficiente para que su erección mostrase interés rápidamente. Damian no se dio cuenta al principio, pero cuando sus manos viajaron hacia el sur, se sorprendió un poco. Apenas podía recordar la última vez que tuvieron que dedicarse el uno al otro, y momentos como este eran como un pedazo de cielo.

Las manos de Timothy acariciaron la espalda de su novio, centrándose en los besos, en lugar de Damian quien tocaba su miembro a través de los pantalones de pijama. Gimiendo, movió los labios hacia abajo y los plantó sobre su cuello. El mestizo dio un pequeño brinco, y trató de mantener la compostura y no soltar jadeos como un demente. Sabía que Tim lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero no estaba seguro si era por diversión o por otras razones.

— No puedo dejar que lo hagas, al menos no todavía.

 

 

Terminó por subirse sobre el menor y plantar pequeños besos en su pecho mientras acariciaba sus pezones. Damian le miraba, mientras se mordía el puño para reprimir los gemidos, y tratar de mantener su respiración bajo control. La erección de Timothy se estaba presionando sobre su estómago, y mientras, podía sentir sus manos hundiéndose en la banda elástica de su bóxer. Estaba seguro de que podía sentir su propio bulto, y luego verlo cuando le bajó los calzoncillos, tirándolos al suelo.

Drake sonrió maliciosamente, mientras su dedo índice recorría lo largo de su pene. Su toque no fue inesperado, pero un pequeño gemido salió de su boca, haciendo que se sonrojara. El de ojos azules rió de nuevo y se inclinó para besarlo, mientras tomaba su polla en su puño, moviéndola hacia arriba y hacia abajo en movimientos lentos.

Damian puso sus brazos alrededor del azabache contrario, clavando sus dedos en su espalda, tratando de contener sus suspiros y gimoteos cuando la mano tomó algo de velocidad. Mirándose a los ojos, azul contra jade, se besaron.

La preparación fue cuidadosa, pero no por ello menos caliente. Ya era hora de que utilizasen ese lubricante que con tanta vergüenza había comprado en una farmacia. Además, las expresiones y sonidos que dejaba escapar el menor eran la gloria.

Entre el sinfín de besos, Damian apartó su boca, dándole una mirada reclamante; La sonrisa de su novio fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo, y después de un momento, se escuchó el ruido de la ropa siendo retirada, y entonces sintió la punta de su pene presionando en su entrada. Tim gimió cuando entró lentamente, saboreando la calidez y la presión que proporcionaba el más joven. No se movió de inmediato, decidiendo seguir acariciando el miembro ajeno, en lo que este se adaptaba a él.

—  _Bastardo_. —Siseo.

— Lo sé.

Y con eso, volvió a capturar sus labios y empezó a embestir. Comenzó lento, pero al menor de los Wayne no le importó eso, ya que gemía en la boca de su novio con cada embate.

Con todos los juegos preliminares, Damian pudo sentir que no duraría mucho. Timothy tomó velocidad mientras intentaba mantener su liberación por un tiempo más, con poco éxito.

El de ojos jade fue el primero en terminar, derramando su semen sobre su estómago a la vez que clamaba ruidosamente su nombre. En cambio, él oculto su rostro en el cuello ajeno, liberando su semilla dentro de él. Después de unos segundos, abandono la calidez y se acostó a su lado, todavía sin aliento.

El abrazo era esperado, ya que su no tan pequeño y joven pareja siempre le gustaba acurrucarse después de un buen polvo; pero no predijo el rastro de besos que dejó a lo largo de su hombro.

— Te amo.

— Yo también te amo, Dami.

Y aun abrazados, se durmieron, con una sonrisa en el rostro, incluso aún con la fuerte luz de la mañana en sus ojos.

**FIN.**


End file.
